


Oblivion

by GreyAce



Series: CW 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAce/pseuds/GreyAce
Summary: Unedited story I wrote for my creative writing class





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited story I wrote for my creative writing class

One day after school, two boys decided to venture into the forest on the outskirts of the town. While Jayce was reluctant due to the rumors of dangers that lurked around, Hadriel insisted that those were lies that adults forged to discourage them from straying from the boring routine of the day. Since the forest was a decent distance away, they rode their bikes to the destination. Once they arrived, they promptly left their bikes at the forest entrance.

From the entrance, the forest was a sea of deep green that stretched for miles, with the ends nowhere in sight. A thin layer of mist shrouded the tree tops, adding to the dreary atmosphere. Nevertheless, with a flashlight in hand, Hadriel was undeterred. Scanning his surroundings, Jayce trembled with apprehension as he straggled behind his friend.

For the first few minutes of their expedition, the boys followed along an inconspicuous path consisting of mostly dead bark. As the road grew narrower, the fog grew thicker and it became harder to see ahead. Jayce sometimes tugged at Hadriel’s sleeve, urging him to turn back. However, the boy was still determined to continue. When the road gradually ended, they heard what sounded like an object dropping into a body of water. Hadriel stopped and threw a rock a few feet ahead, which resulted in a similar noise. He shone his flashlight in the direction, and in front of them was a murky lake.

“I don’t think we should go near there. Let’s just go home,” Jayce pleaded as his friend approached the lake.

“Why should we?” Hadriel asked. “We came all the way here and found this amazing place.”

Before Jayce could refute, Hadriel moved forward and stuck his hand into the lake in attempt to retrieve the mystery object that dropped earlier. Immediately, the boy was dragged into the lake and was completely submerged within a second. Jayce shouted his friend’s name, but there was no reply; not even air bubbles appeared on the lake’s surface.

“Oh my, another victim! It’s been so long,” a witch cackled and emerged from the lake. She held a small mirror and Hadriel was seen in panic within it. “I’ll tell you what—I’ll make you a deal and give you back your friend on the condition that you lose all memories of your friendship with him.”

Jayce took a step back and gulped. “Will you really? Are my memories really worth that much?”

The witch smirked. “Oh, don’t you know? Witches thrive on the suffering of humans. This fool will be the one paying the price with his suffering from your oblivion.” She pointed to Hadriel in the mirror. “Now what will it be, child?”

Jayce hesitated for a moment and nodded in affirmation of the deal. The witch giggled, and after a snap of her fingers, Jayce was blinded by a flash of white light. For a while, he laid on a pile of dead leaves and awoke to a sound of an unfamiliar voice.

“Jayce? Jayce! Oh, I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” An unfamiliar boy sat next to him with a worried look.

“Sorry, but who are you?” Jayce tilted his head in confusion. He had never met the boy before, yet he seemed to care for him.

Tears rolled down the boy’s cheeks. “I…I’m so sorry. This was all my fault.”

As the boy didn’t explain any further, Jayce only stared in confusion. After a few minutes of silence, the boy decided they should part ways and head home. Jayce glanced back at the boy, wondering if they’d meet again.


End file.
